


Remember Everything

by rangerwray



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerwray/pseuds/rangerwray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Writing Challenge: Day One</p>
<p>Prompt: Beginning</p>
<p>Fandom: Star Trek RPF</p>
<p>Pairing: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto</p>
<p>Word Count: 220</p>
<p>Summary: Zach still remembers.</p>
<p>A/N: Not sure how I feel about this. It’s the first thing I’ve written in quite awhile :S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by Five Finger Death Punch but it doesn't really have anything to do with the song.

Zach can remember the beginning, remember that night as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. He thinks about it a lot, really. Probably more than he should.

He remembers what Chris wore that night; some plaid monstrosity that he planned on burning the next chance he got. Admittedly, though, Chris made it look charming.

He remembers where they went, what each of them had to eat. He can even remember most of the conversation.

He remembers the walk back to Chris' place, remembers walking him to his front door. He remembers the awkward goodbyes and wondering whether he should kiss him or not. He remembers walking away, feeling like he'd missed his chance.

He remembers Chris opening the door again, calling him back. He remembers nearly running back up the walkway.

He remembers Chris pushing him against the wall just inside the door. He remembers hot kisses, wandering hands, clothes being stripped. He remembers the feel of soft skin and solid muscle.

Zach glances down to see blue eyes blink open, still fuzzy with sleep, still gorgeous even with the graying at his temples.

Nearly twenty years later and Zach still remembers the beginning, where they started. And when those blue eyes turn bright and he sees a smile spread across his lover's face, he knows Chris does, too.


End file.
